WataMote Chapter 142
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The chapter directly follows the previous and is similarly divided into titled parts. To Fail (落ちる・おちる・''ochiru'') The side narration reads "Kii-chan and Tomoko at Tomoko's high school. . . ." As Tomoki plays soccer, Tomoko muses that this is the first time she has ever watched him play. As she wonders if he deserves all of the girls cheering him, she notices Shizuku Hirasawa. When Tomoko ask why she is there, Shizuku explains that her boyfriend who failed the entrance exam is playing in the match. Tomoko inwardly wonders why she has not broken up with him yet. A boy sits dejected on the bench. Tomoko asks Shizuku if her boyfriend is out on the field; she replies that he is the one sitting on the bench. Tomoko is inwardly impressed by his "negative aura." Shizuku cheerfully remarks that despite the soccer club having few members, he still failed to make it as a starter, and "failing seems to be the only thing he's good at." Tomoko muses to herself that the reasons Shizuku does not have any friends is because she blurts out things like that. Target (ターゲット・''taggeto'') Shizuku asks Tomoko why she is there. Tomoko replies that she and her cousin came to look at her school, as the smiling Kii stands next to her. Tomoko explains that her younger brother is playing. Excited, Shizuku asks her who he is. Kii listens as Tomoko responds that he is "number 9." A smitten Shizuku asks if he is the one who scored a goal. She continues that "sempai's brother looks really cool!" Her comments are interrupted by Kotomi quietly taking a picture of her with her phone. Feigning surprise, Kotomi explains that since it is unusual for "pigs (ブタ・''buta'')" to talk, she had to take a picture. Next to her, Akari Iguchi inwardly hopes that others do not think she is the same as Kotomi. Embarrassed, Shizuku concedes to Tomoko that, after all, she is hated by girls. Tomoko responds, "That Glasses (あのメガネ・''ano megane)" is like Akui Hibiki, "if she'd put her skill points into perversion instead of writing. Don't mind her." Young Killer (年下キラー・とししたキラー・''toshishita kirā) Kii takes Tomoko's hand and suggests that they should go. Shizuku asks if she can accompany them. When Kii asks her if it is fine for her to no longer cheer her boyfriend, Shizuku repsonds that it probably is since she does not think he will be in the first half. After walking a bit in the halls, Kii asks where the bathroom is, and Shizuku offers to take her. As they walk, Kii asks her how she knows "Big Sister (お姉ちゃん・''onēchan'')." Shizuku explains that "sempai" helped her during the entrance ceremony then became her only friend when school started. To Shizuku's surprise, Kii cheerfully claims that from long ago, Tomoko has loved juniors. She explains that young boys love her as "The Queen (女王・じょおう・''joō'')." Sweating, Shizuku is inwardly stunned by the nickname and her popularity with young boys. Technique (芸・げい・''gei'') Outside, Tomoko sees Yoshida sitting and playing with a dog while her Unnamed Friend watches. The Unnamed Friend notices Tomoko watching them and asks Yoshida if she knows her. Yoshida responds that she does and then calls out "Kuroki." She sharply asks Tomoko what she is doing there during her break. While irritated by Yoshida's tone and thinking she could ask the same question, Tomoko replies that she is just socializing a little and asks why Yoshida is also there. Relaxing, Yoshida explains that the school caught Rena riding her motorcycle to school and gave her self-study detention. Since Reina finished her last day, Yoshida came by to pick her up. Tomoko thinks this resembles the tradition of yakuza coming to pick up members as they are released in prison. She asks Yoshida about the dog, and Yoshida happily replies she found the dog wandering in the school. As she pets the dog, she explains that the collar suggests that he is a neighborhood dog. Tomoko thinks he may explain the dog feces she saw earlier. Smiling, Yoshida happily declares the dog smart when he places his paw in her hand on the command "hand (お手・''ote'')." Tomoko thinks he has a stupid expression. She says to the dog, "well, beg (じゃあちんちん)," and he responds by placing his head under Yoshida's skirt. WataMote Wiki can neither confirm nor deny whether or not she is wearing her kitten panties. Yoshida explodes, slapping the dog away then punching Tomoko, who wonders why she is getting hit also. "Beg" (チン・''chin'') Yoshida scolds the dog as her Unnamed Friend (Anna Haruna) watches applying lipstick, and Tomoko, with a swollen left cheek, thinks, "truly this delinquent is a 'Lucky Sukebe' generator." Kii and Shizuku arrive and Kii demands to know what Yoshida is doing. When Yoshida demands to know who she is, Kii frankly replies that she hates people who bully animals and even if Yoshida is Tomoko's friend, she will not forgive her. Yoshida, as she holds the dog, warns the "brat" to watch her mouth while claiming that she is only "disciplining" the dog. While Tomoko thinks she has seen this development before, Kii continues to scold Yoshida and demand what the dog did to her. She tries to explain, "This dog! . . . my . . . my," but cannot answer Kii's simple "what?" Yoshida explodes and demands she shut up and insists that the dog did "something bad." Tomoko explains to the confused Kii that Yoshida has her reasons. When she told the dog to "beg," it started to engage in an oral activity the Japanese slang of which is censored in the original Japanese, but Yoshida interrupts her explanation with another punch. Shizuku catches Tomoko as Yoshida's Anna curses to herself. Attempting to intervene, she approaches the groggy Tomoko, calls her interesting, introduces herself as Yoshida's "friend (ダチ・''dachi'')," and she asks her name. The still dazed Tomoko mutters "Kuroki," and Anna reveals her first name is "Anna (杏奈)" and invites her to have lunch with her sometime. As Tomoko dizzily mutters, Shizuku stammers that she and "sempai" are together while Kii watches. Tomoko and Kii arrive at Tomoko's empty classroom. Kii asks where Tomoko's desk is located, and Tomoko indicates that it is next to the window. Kii asks her to sit there. To Tomoko's surprise, Kii declares that it seems that everyone had fun when around Tomoko. Kii continues that she believed that she was the only one who had fun with her. As they walk outside, Tomoko reminds Kii that the school is located far away. They stop at a store, and Tomoko explains that she is thirsty and buys herself and Kii juices. As they sit and drink them, they watch a group of boys playing with consoles. Kii recognizes the place and notice that the list ranking card game players no longer contains Tomoko's name. She asks Tomoko if she still plays, and a sweating Tomoko responds that she is already an adult. Kii admits that when she played, Tomoko seemed cool. Tomoko replies that most of the kids have graduated from them and elementary school. Kii muses that since Tomoko has so many friends she does not have the time for card games. Tomoko calmly replies that Kii may not know the arcade game "Aikatsu," but it is a childish game located in a nearby arcade. Tomoko recalls passing a middle schooler and elementary schooler playing the game together two years previously. While they seemed to have fun together, Tomoko noticed about a year ago that the elementary school student was no longer with the middle school student. She does not know why, but the middle school student kept playing by herself, and Tomoko honestly felt that was sad. She felt the same way coming to the card store which is why she decided to stop. Kii asks her why she took her. Tomoko replies that it does not feel as sad since she is with Kii. She also thinks Kii looked a little down and felt she would treat her to some candy. Kii claims that Tomoko is so kind, "I'm tearing up," which Tomoko inwardly doubts. Kii reminds Tomoko that two years previously she treated her to ¥100 (~$1!) of candy and asks how much Tomoko will treat her to this time. Tomoko sheepishly replies that the ¥200-300 range should be fine. Kii laughs, "you really have grown up!" As she enjoys her treat, Kii states that if they were the kids in Tomoko's story, she would never leave Tomoko. She then claims that if Tomoko wishes to continue playing card games there she would stay with her. She also declares that if Tomoko looks at "naughty pictures of animals" she will look at them too, and if she listens to rap she will listen too. She concludes that even if Tomoko ends up "hating" her for it, she will still be by her side. Startled, Tomoko protests that she does not hate her, "You just play some really bad pranks on me sometimes, which is why I get a little weirded out, that's all!" "You're hopless, onē-chan," Kii replies. She continues that even though Tomoko sometimes tells childish lies and does crazy things, she also sometimes acts like an older sister, "so sometimes I feel like acting like a kid, too!" Tomoko inwardly feels that Kii never acts like a kid. That night they sleep in Tomoko's room. Kii states that after seeing Tomoko's school, she wishes that she could have attended school with her. When Tomoko asks if she will take the entrance exam, Kii demurs since Tomoko will have already graduated: "And it's not like your friends go to the candy shop with you, or sleep over, so I'll bear with this for now." However, she then declares that she will study hard so that after she graduates she will attend the same college as Tomoko. Tomoko stammers that there is no guarantee that she will pass her own college entrance exams. Kii happily observes that in that case, if it takes a few years for Tomoko to pass, that will mean they will have even more years together in college. Tomoko inwardly resolves to study hard. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoki Kuroki *Tomoko Kuroki *Shizuku Hirasawa *Kiko *Kotomi Komiyama *Akari Iguchi *Masaki Yoshida *Anna Haruna (Yoshida's previously Unnamed Friend) *Reina (mentioned) Referbacks and Forwards * Masaki Yoshida "Walking Sexual Harassment Magnet":' ** Tomoko pinched her nipples in Chapter 74. ** Uchi ''possibly pinched her nipples in Chapter 77. ** Tomoko accidentally grabbed her Unmentionables in Chapter 82. ** Tomoki accidentally grabbed her left breast in Chapter 134. * Shizuku's boyfriend fails the entrance exam in Chapter 110. * Shizuku confesses that other girls hate her in Chapter 132. * '"Long Live the Queen!": '''Tomoko is "The Queen" in Chapter 16, adapted in Episode 8. * '"It's Déjà Vu All Over Again!: 'Tomoko's feeling of ''déjà vu references Chapter 118. * '''"A Girl and Her Dog": the dog will appear again, and certain characters will refer to him as the "Cunnilingus Dog." Cultural References *'ちんちん' (chinchin):''' a word for "whimper" as in "beg," it is more commonly known as slang for penis. *Akui Hibiki' *'Yakuza Hospitality': this tradition is described in ''Confessions of a Yakuza. *'ラッキースケベ' "Lucky Sukebe": Currently unable to find an English explanation of what is basically a fortunate visualization of a woman's unmentionables such as by a breeze. Fan translations simply render it as "walking sexual harassment magnet." Meanwhile, スケベ (sukebe) can refer to a "pervert." Thus, Tomoko claims Yoshida attracts Accidental Perverts. *'クンニ' (kunni):' the slang word censored in the Japanese (ク●ニ) means cunnilingus. ''WataMote Wiki does not judge if one must search for the definition of that. *杏奈' ('あんな・'''Anna):''' is a female given name. 杏 means "apricot," and 奈 means "na" as in "what." *Aikatsu' (アイカツ) Trivia *Though she was happy to be separated and has been followed by boys, Shizuku has not broken up with her boyfriend from middle school. *Tomoki wears number 9. *Tomoko has regained the position of any ''manga heroine: next to the class window. Memorable Moments *A Girl and her Dog *'"A Girl has a Name":' The kanji for Rena's name (麗奈) is revealed along with Anna's name. However, her name 麗奈 is sometimes pronounced "Reina" as by Anna in Chapter 147 and Yoshida in Chapter 155. Given that the first kanji (麗) has the on-yomi reading of "rei (レイ)," this suggests that "Reina" is her actual first name with "Rena" being a nickname. Quotes *"To be honest, failing seems to be the only thing he's good at." - Shizuku *"Ignorant little brats like you should just scram! I ain't bullying him, this is discipline!" - Yoshida *"When I told that dog to beg, it started eating Yoshida-''chan'' out." - Tomoko *"But the middle school girl kept playing all by herself, and, honestly, I thought that was kinda sad." - Tomoko Gallery Yoshida Calmly Reacts c142.png|'Not Shown:' behavior approved by the ASPCA Censored c142.png|'What the Dog Did:' is [CENSORED. - Ed] in the Japanese Anna c142.png|Yoshida's Unnamed Friend's Name Revealed Rena Kanji c142.png|The kanji of Rena Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters